Walls torn Down
by joeypotter85
Summary: my version of Jackie and Hyde getting together, set in season three
1. I think It's a real waste

**Description: My original version of J** **ackie and Hyde got together, set in season three.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the show or characters.**

 **Author's Note: You review, I will update.**

 **Chapter #1**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

 **"** **Jackie, I'm going to put this as delicately as I can. I don't like nor am I interested in you. What part of this don't you get?", explains Hyde in an exasperated tone. His words cut through me like a knife. Maybe I should just give up. I have been chasing Steven for the last three months and not once has he budged. Why am I even bothering anymore at this point? If Steven is not into me there is nothing I can say or do that will change his mind. I just wish that he could see how much I really like him. If he knew this would it make a difference? Something tells me I already know the answer to this question. Guess maybe I am not meant to be with Steven. If I am not supposed to be with him then who am I supposed to be with? The last thing I want to do is take Michael back. All he has ever done is hurt me. Clearly Chip is not an option if all he wanted to do was sleep with me. Ugh, I hate being alone but what choice do I have?**

 **" If that's how you feel Steven, I can't change your mind. I just think it's a real waste is all.", I relent with a shake of my head and a sigh. He has made it more then clear that I am not an option for him. Much as I would like for things to be different they are never going to be. I never knew had badly rejection could hurt until I put myself out there for Steven and he repeatedly shot me down. I wonder if this is how Fez feels when I turn him down? Oh who am I kidding, Fez** **g** **oes after anyone.** **To be honest, I am not sure why I like Steven so much. He has just always been there for me whenever Michael has screwed up and made me cry. It felt nice knowing that I could rely on Steven to make me feel better. He used to hate that I came to him but he has gotten used to it. Sometimes I noticed that Steven would set elaborate traps to try and catch Michael in a lie or he would defend me for no reason other then to burn Michael. It was as though Steven had become protective of me and I liked that.**

 **" Why is that?", asks Hyde for the hell of it. Why? Because I really like you a lot you idiot! How could you not see this Steven? While I know he probably thinks I am only into him to make Michael jealous, that is not the case at all. I truly like Steven and I have for a while. It is as though he has a soft side that he only shows to me. I like know that Steven cares about me. When he decked that guy Chip? It was the single most sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. While I am not sure what his reasoning was, Steven would not of clocked that guy he if did not care about me. He can claim otherwise all he wants but I am not an idiot.**

 **"** **Because I really do like you a lot Steven.", I answer in defeated tone. If only he knew how much I meant those words, maybe then Steven might give me a chance. I thought when Steven took the wrap for me and got busted for possession that it meant something more. Then when he clocked Chip for calling me a bitch, I was even more convinced. But Steven just refuses to admit he has any feelings for me what so ever. I am getting tired of him always turning me down, it hurts too much. If Steven says that he does not like me then I have no choice but to believe him. Maybe I should just accept that the two of us are never going to happen and move on. I might not know who I am supposed to be with but I know that I am not going to let another guy be reckless with my heart.**

 **Noticing a single tear roll down my cheek, Hyde shifts in his seat,"** **No you don't Jackie, and don't think crying is going to make me feel guilty and want to take you out. Because it is not going to work."**

 **Standing from my seat and swiping at my eyes, I touch a careful hand to Hyde's face before leaning down to kiss him softly,"...Yes I do, Steven. I'm not an idiot, I know you think I am only into you to make Michael jealous. But that's not it at all. This said, I'm not going chase you. If you're not into me Steven, then that is how you feel. ...I should probably go, I'll see you around Hyde." …**

 **(Hyde's thoughts)**

 **Jackie just kissed me. Damn, that had to have been one of the hottest kisses ever. What the hell is wrong with me? This is Jackie Burkhardt that I am talking about. This girl is everything that I hate. How could I possibly be attracted to her? More importantly, how the hell is a girl like her into a guy like me? Jackie has been after me for months now. At first I figured she was only into me because she thought it would piss off Kelso. Here is the thing though, lately she has been coming around when he is not even here and wanting to spend time with me.**

 **What the hell is that about? There is no way Jackie could actually like me. Even if she did the girl is off limits to me. Jackie is Kelso's ex girlfriend. Whether I were into her or not there is no way I could ever make a move on Jackie. If Kelso found out he would be furious. The last thing I want is to ruin our friendship. Jackie has been persistent as hell lately though. I am not sure what to do anymore.** **I don't know how many times I have to tell Jackie that I am not interested. While it might not be the truth she does not need to know this.**

 **The worst part, I cannot for the life of me get that kiss she gave me out of my mind. It was as though Jackie put every pent up emotion she had into that kiss. There was definitely a spark, I felt it and I know for a fact she did too. There is nothing I can do about this though. Far as I am concerned, Jackie is Kelso's girl. Whether I am into her or not doesn't matter because I could never make a move on her even if I had wanted to. Jackie take off after kissing me, she looked real upset too. I wanted nothing more then to go after her but I knew it wouldn't have been a good idea. Much as it killed me to, I let Jackie take off with tears in her eyes. For the life of me I don't understand what a girl like her could possibly see in a guy like me.**

 **(J** **a** **ckie's thoughts)**

 **Today I did something that I had been wanting to do for a while, I kissed Steven. I didn't hold back either, I put everything I felt for him into that kiss. It was all for nothing though. Steven made it painfully clear that he is not and never will be interested in me. Why I even bothered to once again put myself out there for him is** **beyond me. If Steven does not like me then there is nothing I can do to change his mind. I am done trying too. Why should I continue to put myself out there when I only wind up hurt in the end?**

 **Guess this is it, Steven really does not want to be with me and I am going to have to accept this. The sooner I do the better off I will be. Maybe going around the basement isn't a great idea anymore. For a while at least I should avoid it. The last thing I want is to make a fool of myself anymore then I already have for Steven. If he refuses to see what an amazing catch I am, then I am done trying to win him over.**

 **He thinks the only reason I am into him he because I want to make Michael jealous. Steven could not be more wrong though. Half the time I come over is when I know no one else is going to be around because I just want to spend time with Steven. At first I thought maybe he could have liked me when he took the cop the bag of weed was his even though it was mine. Then when he punched Chip out? I was convinced Steven was into me, but he just refuses to admit he likes me in the slightest.**

 **Maybe this is it, maybe I should just stop going after Steven. I have been after him for the last few months and it has gotten me no where. I cannot continue to put myself out there for a guy who refuses to see what I am offering him. If Steven doesn't want to be with me then this is something I am going to have to learn to accept.** **If a kiss isn't going to change his mind then nothing is going to. The sooner I accept this the better off I will be. …**


	2. Kelso's delusional

**Description: My original version of J** **ackie and Hyde got together, set in season three.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the show or characters.**

 **Author's Note: You review, I will update.**

 **Chapter #** **2**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

 **" Anyone else noticed that Jackie hasn't come around the basement much lately?", points out Donna while grabbing herself a pop sickle. Jackie has not stepped foot in the basement since the day she kissed me and took off with tears in her eyes. Thought for sure things would go back to normal after a day or so but that just has not been the case at all. Jackie has never stayed away from the basement this long. I don't even know why I care. Shouldn't I be happy that Jackie is not around to bother me and ask me out? The thing is, I'm not. Sure Jackie might have been annoying at times but it was always fun watching her burn Kelso when he made one of his lame attempts to try and get her back.**

 **" It has been awfully quiet around here. Never thought I would say this, but I miss Jackie. She livened this basement up.",** **pipes in Eric much to my surprise. Since when does he like Jackie? There was once a time where Forman swore Jackie was the devil. Now he likes having her around? Fine, so maybe it wasn't so bad hanging out with Jackie. Lately whenever Kelso tried to hit on her she would burn him. That in itself was always hilarious to watch. I am shocked she has yet to take him back. Usually they break up and a week or so later Jackie is taking Kelso's dumb ass back. Not that the idiot ever deserved to be taken back. All he ever did was cheat on Jackie and break her heart. Then for some odd reason, I was always the one she sought for comfort. For the life of me I could never figure out why either. I hated it at first, after a while I didn't mind so much. It felt nice knowing that someone needed me, even if it were only for a little while.**

 **"** **Suddenly everyone likes Jackie now?", I mutter with a roll of my eyes. I am still not willing to admit that since she ditched Kelso, Jackie has become more tolerable. The basement has been sort of boring without her. It is always fun watching Fez hit on Jackie. She has no interest in the poor guy what so ever yet he is still persistent as ever. For a while Jackie was after me. I made it more then clear the feeling was far from mutual. Even if I were into Jackie, which I am never going to admit, there is no way things could ever happen between the two of us. We are way too different for one. Jackie is a popular cheer leader and I am a stoner dirt bag. What could I ever offer a girl like Jackie? Besides even if we ever did get together, who is to say she wouldn't leave me for Kelso the minute he flipped his hair her way?**

 **"** **Oh, come on Hyde. I don't believe for a second that you hate Jackie as much as you claim. If this were the case, you never would have taken the wrap for her with that bag of weed. Not to mention you never would have punched that guys lights out for calling her a bitch.", points out Donna with an amused shake of her head. Well...damn. She has me there. Guess I could say that I hate Jackie much as I want but my actions indicate otherwise. Fine so maybe I don't think Jackie is as annoying as she used to be. This does not change anything, I still find her to be an agitation. Though to be it is mostly because she refuses to quit asking me out. Or well, she did at least. Since I told Jackie there was no chance we would ever be together, she hasn't come around since. I didn't mean to be so harsh but it was the only way I could think to get through to her. I know for a fact that I hurt her feelings that day. It was never my intention, but I had to. She kept asking me out and I knew there was no way we could ever be together even if I wanted to be with her. Crushing Jackie, harsh as it sounds was my only option.**

 **Propping my feet up on the table, I adjust my sun glasses with an agitated sigh," Yeah, well...whatever."**

 **Grabbing himself a soda, Kelso collapses down onto the couch," I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I want to get Jackie back."**

 **" Good luck with that Kelso.", jokes Eric with a laugh and shake of his head. This catches my attention and I tense up immediately. Kelso wants to be with Jackie? What the hell for? The guy was always complaining about how bossy she was. Aside from that, Kelso only cheated on Jackie like a million times. Every single time that moron hurt Jackie, I was the one she came to with tears in her tears. Much as I didn't like to, there were times where I just held Jackie until she stopped crying. A few times she fell asleep in my arms. I didn't mind those times so much, it felt nice being able to hold Jackie. If Kelso is going to pursue Jackie again, it is only a matter of time before she takes him back and he stomps on her heart yet again. Just my luck that once again I will be the one left to pick up the pieces once it all falls apart.**

 **" Why do you even want Jackie back? All you did was cheat on her and all she did was boss you around Kelso.", I remark with an unamused shake of my head. If Kelso is going to ask Jackie back, there is not much I can do to stop him. I will be damned if I am going to allow him to hurt her again. While I am not exactly sure why I care, the last thing I want is Jackie bawling her eyes out to me when Kelso screws up. She has yet to take him back so far, maybe this could be a good sign. Could Jackie finally be done with all of Kelso's crap? It** **would be great to think that she could be, but who knows? Kelso is not going to stop until Jackie agrees to give him another chance. I just wish there were a way to show Jackie that she could do way better then the likes of Kelso. What could she possibly see in that idiot?**

 **"** **We had some good times together Hyde, I know that I haven't been the greatest boyfriend to Jackie. People can change though.", exclaims Kelso before tossing his empty soda away. What a load of crap. The only reason that Kelso wants to be with Jackie again is because Laurie and him broke up. Apparently she is off whoring around again and doesn't have time for a relationship. I don't believe for a second that Kelso cares about Jackie as much as he claims. If this were true then he would never in a million years want to make her cry. Yet what happens whenever those two get back together? He eventually cheats on her and when Jackie finds out she comes running to me with tears in her eyes. What do I even care of the two of them get back together? Except, for whatever reason...I do. Truth be told, I hate seeing Jackie with tears in her eyes. She deserves better then the likes of Kelso. If only she would wake up and see this.**

 **"** **Keep telling yourself that Kelso.", I observe with an almost bitter laugh and roll of my eyes. I will believe that when I see it. Kelso is going to pursue Jackie. Whether she takes him back or not is a whole other story. I would like to think that she wouldn't since she hasn't thus far, but who knows. Kelso can be very convincing when he wants to be. The last I want to see is Jackie get hurt again. There isn't much I can do if she decides to give this moron another shot. All I can do is sit back, wait for Kelso to fuck things up and then comfort Jackie when she inevitably comes to me heart broke and upset. Sometimes I hate how caring of a guy Jackie has made me. It is nice to know I am needed at least even if only for a little while.**

 **Raising an eyebrow in amusement,** **Donna turns her attention toward me," Since when do you care about Jackie, Hyde?"**

 **Caught off guard when everyone looks at me, I sit up in my seat with a frown," I don't care about Jackie...whatever."**

 **" Well, one way or another I am going to get Jackie back.", declares Kelso before tearing open a pop sickle of his own. He is seriously starting to piss me off. I don't even know why I give a crap. So what if Kelso wants to try and get back with Jackie? I have seen those two break up and get back together more then a million ties. Why should it bother me in the least if Jackie is stupid enough to believe Kelso when he tells her that this tie will be different. She is a grown girl and can do whatever she wants. I don't give a crap. If this were true then why am I letting myself get bent out of shape at the thought of Kelso wanting to be with Jackie. Why should I give a damn? It is not as though I want** **to be with Jackie. I just don't want to see her hurt again is all.**

 **" Kelso, I swear to God if you hurt Jackie and I have to listen to her again...I am going to kick your ass.", warns Donna before leaning forward to frog Kelso on his shoulder. He lets out a loud yelp in pain and I can't help laughing. Guess Donna is just as sick of hearing Jackie bitch and complain about Kelso as I am. Who knows maybe this time will be different. Maybe Jackie will tell Kelso to get the hell lost when he asks her back. Part of me wants to believe this will be the case. Another part of me knows that it probably will not happen. If Jackie does take this idiot back and I have to wipes tears from her eyes? I swear I will help Donna kick the crap out of Kelso.**

 **" Ah! Damn, Donna! I get it, God!", exclaims Kelso** **while standing to leave. The basement door slams behind him. I don't know what makes him think Jackie wants anything to do with him. Every attempt he has thus far made to reconcile things with Jackie has been a failure. Then again, at the time Jackie was chasing me. Now that I am no longer...not that I ever was an option for her, things might be different. The last thing I want is for Jackie to end up hurt. I hate when she comes to me crying. It makes me want to pound on Kelso. I used to hate it when Jackie sought me out, but over the years I have gotten used to it. There were a few times where I would set traps to try and get Kelso caught. While I would never rat him out, I would try and get him caught. Whenever Jackie finally found him out and would come to me, I would just let her climb into my arms and cry. It felt nice knowing to found comfort in me. …**

 **(Hyde's thoughts)**

 **Kelso made his intentions to get Jackie back known. He wants to be with her and is going to stop at nothing to get her back. I am not even sure why I even give a crap, it is none of my business who Jackie dates. If she wants to take Kelso back and have him break her heart once again that is fine by me. I don't see why I should be the one left picking up the pieces once he does though. Not that I mind all that much. I kind of like knowing that Jackie needs me, no one ever has before. While it never last longs, I like knowing that I can make Jackie feel safe and cared about. I would never admit this to her though, she would think it meant I liked her...which I don't.**

 **Jackie has yet to make an appearance in the basement ever since the last time she asked me out and I rejected her. While she might have finally given up on pursuing me, she did not leave that day without kissing me. She poured everything that she had bottled up into that kiss and man was it an amazing one. I have been able to get it or Jackie out of my mind.** **Were I to admit this to anyone, let alone Jackie herself? They would think it meant I were into Jackie which I am not! ...Fine, maybe I am attracted to Jackie. I could never act on said attraction though, she is Kelso's girl and always will be. Even if Jackie and I ever did get together it is not as though I could ever make her happy. Eventually she would come to her senses, realize this and leave me. …**


	3. Close call

**Description: My original version of J** **ackie and Hyde got together, set in season three.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the show or characters.**

 **Author's Note: You review, I will update.**

 **Chapter #** **3**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

 **" Jackie? Haven't seen you around much lately. ...Are you crying? ...Dammit. What did Kelso do this time?", I ask in a hesitant manner before sitting down beside her. Jackie is upset, that much is clear. Why though, I have no idea. My guess? It has something to do with Kelso. What the hell could that idiot have done now? One thing is for sure, Jackie is in tears and once again I am the one left to console her. Sometimes I really hate Kelso. He says that things will be different and they never are. He always winds up cheating on Jackie. I don't know why she puts up with it. doesn't she know that she could do so much better then Kelso? If only she could see this maybe Jackie would stop taking that moron back and finally move on.**

 **" Leave me alone Steven.", mutters Jackie in an upset manner with rolling down her cheeks. This takes me a bit by surprise. Jackie doesn't want me around? Usually whenever Kelso screws up, she comes to me. What could be so different about this time? Is she still mad that I rejected her? Thought for sure Jackie would be over that by now. Guess if she wants nothing to do with me there isn't much I can say to change her mind. Much as I would like nothing more then to turn around and leave, something won't let me. For some reason I find myself wanting to pull Jackie into my arms and hold her close. The only thing stopping me is I am not sure that is what she wants.** **Wish I knew what the hell was the matter with Jackie, I can't stand seeing her upset. It only makes me want to knock Kelso's lights out.**

 **" Come on, Jackie. What's wrong?", I question while following her from the Hub. Not wanting Jackie to take off, I touch her arm lightly. This cause her to stop finally. Hesitant at first, I take a step toward Jackie. She looks so...broken. Not once have I ever seen Jackie like this before. I am starting to get the slightest bit worried. I feel like something happened that I should know about. What that could possibly be though I have no clue what so ever. Jackie might not want to talk with me but with hopes she will at least let me keep her company. Right now the last thing I want to do is leave Jackie alone. I don't know what is the matter but I am going to find out one way or another.**

 **" Steven, I just want to go home." declares Jackie in a defeated tone with an exhausted look in her eyes. With a mere nod of my head, I lead Jackie toward the El Camino. Opening the passenger side door, I wait for Jackie to climb in. Hopping in the driver side, I take off in the direction of Jackie's house. Before long, I pull into her driveway and kill the engine. Opening the passenger door for Jackie once more, I watch her step out. Waiting for her to unlock the front door, I follow Jackie into her empty house. Her parents are almost never home these days. I don't know how Jackie could stand coming home to an empty house. While I am no stranger to parents who are never around, this isn't something Jackie should have to deal with. She is only sixteen for heaven sake. What sort of parents leave their teenage daughter alone? Unsure if she even wants me here, I hesitantly follow Jackie upstairs to her room.**

 **Not knowing what else to do, I sit on the edge of Jackie's bed,"** **You ever going to tell me what that moron Kelso did this time Jacks?"**

 **Disappearing into the bathroom briefly, Jackie walks out a minute later in pajamas," It has nothing to do with Michael."**

 **" What does it have to do with then?", I question after a minute or so of silence. The last thing Jackie seems to want is me asking questions. I can see her becoming frustrated with me. I don't even know why I care. All I know is that I don't like seeing Jackie with tears in her eyes. She deserves a chance to finally be happy. Whether she ever will be is beyond me. Something is obviously the matter. If everything were alright, I wouldn't have found Jackie at the Hub bawling her eyes out. I hate how much she has gotten underneath my skin. Without trying Jackie has found a way to make me care about her. I don't know how the hell she did it but here I am wanting to make sure she is alright.**

 **" Why do you even care Steven?", counters Jackie while completely catching me off guard. Is she seriously going on the defensive with me? Guess I get it, I did hurt Jackie's feelings when I rejected her. Still, I am showing genuine concern toward her for once and she is really angry that I am taking the effort to give a damn about her? Sometimes I will never understand Jackie. Usually I would take this opportunity to leave but I find myself unable to leave. Taking off my sun glasses, I let my eyes meet Jackie's tear filled ones. I don't know what the hell I am supposed to do here. Jackie has every right to tell me to get the hell out. Why she has yet to do so is beyond me. All I want is to know what is the matter with her so I could do my best to fix it.**

 **"** **I just do, alright Jackie. Will you tell me what is the matter?", I question while taking Jackie's hand in mine. She has yet to tell me to leave so I am taking this as a good sign. Jackie's tears have subsided for the most part, a few stray ones fall every once in a while. She was so distraught she gave herself the hiccups. Grabbing a glass, I fill it up with water and hand it to Jackie. I watch as she takes a few sips before setting it down on her bed stand. At least Jackie has finally calmed down. When I first found her at the Hub, she was inconsolable. Maybe since she has calmed Jackie will finally tell me just what the hell is going on.**

 **"** **Michael and I were supposed to go to some party but he bailed last minute. Not wanting to miss out on a fun night, I went to hangout. I didn't drink or anything just shot darts and played quarters for fun. The whole night I have been talking to some guy and sipping soda. After a while I had started to feel funny and before I knew what was happening he had me in a room and wouldn't stop pawing at me...", starts Jackie unable to finish her story as fresh tears well in her eyes. Is Jackie telling me that she was...I can't even say it. Every single muscle in me tenses at the mere thought. What the hell was Jackie doing at a party by herself? Why the hell didn't Kelso go with her or insist she didn't go either? What the hell was so important that he bailed? If some ass hole took advantage of Jackie, I am going to hunt the bastard down and put them in the hospital. At this point Jackie is trembling and bawling her eyes out once more. I have no idea what the hell I am supposed to do right now.**

 **Unsure how to react, I move to sit beside Jackie with a look of concern shining in my eyes," Jackie, are you telling me you were taken advantage of?"**

 **Not knowing what else to do, Jackie eventually climbs into my arms and buries her face into my shoulder," I almost was Steven, this jerk put something in my drink. Before I could even stop him, he had my cloths half off. Thankfully a few guys heard me scream for that jerk to get off me. They came in, tossed me a blanket and kicked the crap out of the guy. Steven, I was so scared. What if those guys hadn't heard me?"**

 **" The important thing is they did and you're safe Jackie. I am not going to let anything happen to you.", I find myself promising while I rub Jackie's back gently. She could have been raped. What was Jackie thinking going to a party by herself? Whether she drank or not is not the point. Obviously it didn't matter if this guy managed to slip something into Jackie's drink. Thank God she is alright. All I want to do right now is find out who the hell this guy was and punch his lights out. Who the hell tries to take advantage of a sixteen year old girl? Some guys are real sleaze balls. At least Jackie is alright. She has finally stopped trembling and is settled into my arms. Lying back on Jackie's bed, I wrap her securely in my arms. Looks like I am staying the night with Jackie. I don't mind all that much if it means she will be safe and taken care of. All I want to do right now is protect her.**

 **"** **I shouldn't have gone to that party without Michael, all I wanted was a fun night out though.", confides Jackie with a tired breath. Kelso is going to get a piece of my mind the next time I see him that much is for sure. What the hell was he thinking bailing on Jackie? If he wasn't going to the party, Kelso should have made sure Jackie didn't either. He should know that party is no place for a girl like her. I don't even want to think about what could have happened. I am just glad Jackie is alright. She might be shaken but like she said things could have been a lot worse. All that matters now is that Jackie is alright. Maybe now she won't go to another party alone. Guys can be real ass holes when they want to hook up with a girl. The fact that Jackie had no clue he ever put something in her drink is what scares me the most.**

 **" Kelso is a moron for letting you go alone to begin with.", remark in a frustrated tone. This must have caught Jackie's attention as she is currently peeking up at me. Not sure what to do, I merely hold Jackie in my arms. Eventually she lies her head on my chest while hugging my waist. Not sure what it is that makes me want to protect Jackie, but I just don't like seeing her so vulnerable. Any other guy would take advantage of Jackie's vulnerability but that is the last thing I want to do. For whatever reason, I have grown to actually care about Jackie. I don't know how or when it happened but it has and this girl has gotten so deep under my skin that it scares the living hell out of me.**

 **"** **It's not Michael's fault, I could have just as easily stayed behind and helped him watch his niece. I chose to go to that party...why does it even matter to you Steven? You made it perfectly clear how you felt about me.", comments Jackie with an almost bitter shake of her head. Somehow I knew that was coming. This explains why Jackie has not come around the basement in forever. She was avoiding me. I don't get it though, so I didn't like Jackie. Why should it even matter to her when she is clearly back with Kelso once again? This is exactly why I pushed her away in the first place. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Jackie found her way back to Kelso and I was right. What right does Jackie have to be angry or upset with me? She was never into me in the first place, all she wanted was to make Kelso jealous. Should have known that Jackie could never truly be into a guy like me. Thank God I wasn't stupid enough to give into her like I had wanted to only oh so many times.**


	4. I don't get You

**Description: My original version of J** **ackie and Hyde got together, set in season three.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the show or characters.**

 **Author's Note: You review, I will update.**

 **Chapter #** **4**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

 **" Is that what this is about Jacks? Why should** **how I feel** **even matter? I was right, you took Kelso back yet again.",** **remarks Hyde with a roll of his eyes. Is he kidding me right now? No, I didn't! Michael plead his case more then a few times to me and I shot him down. Finally just to shut Michael up, I told him that I would think about it. Just because I told him this doesn't mean I want to be with Michael.** **Steven should know after the last time Michael cheated on me that I swore never to take him back and meant it. Even if I were to one day change my mind and give Michael another chance, how is that any of Steven's business? He doesn't want to be with me, I tried persuading him otherwise but Steven wouldn't budge. Michael might cheat on me persistently but at least he wants to be with me.**

 **" No, I didn't Steven! I told Michael that I would think about it. That doesn't mean I want him back, even if I did how is that any of your business?", I argue while glaring up at Hyde with a frustrated scowl. Far as Steven is concerned it shouldn't make a difference whether or not I take Michael back. He said it himself, he has no interest in me what so ever. Why should it matter if I chose to be with Michael again? Sure we might have are bad times and he might hurt me more often then I care to admit...but Michael and I had a lot of amazing times together too. Big a doofus as he is, Michael can be really sweet when he wants to be. While I might have told Michael to give me some time to think, that doesn't mean I am actually considering taking him back. Right now the only thing I want from Michael is friendship. Where it goes from there only time will tell.**

 **"** **It's not Jackie, I just think that you could do a hell of a lot better then the likes of Kelso is all.", admits Hyde in a sincere tone. What a load of crap! If Steven actually believed that, he would have caved and asked me out by now. If I didn't think Steven were a worthwhile guy, I wouldn't have spent as much time as I had chasing him. Why would I want to be with another guy that would only wind up hurting me? That is why I wanted Steven so badly, because I knew for a fact that he would never break my heart. He saw first hand how much heart ache Michael caused me. There was a time where I sought Steven out whenever Michael had hurt me, after a while he would come find me. Why would Steven do something like that if he didn't care about me?**

 **"** **I went after better and it didn't want me, at least Michael does.", I answer in a cold manner before turning my back toward Hyde. I'm not going to lie hear and listen to Steven feed me lines. If he thought that I deserved better then the likes of Michael, we would be together right now. But we are and it is not because I didn't want to be. Michael may cause me more heart ache then I deserve but at least he wants to be with me unlike Steven. I am not saying that Michael is still an option for me. As of right now? He is more of one then Steven is unfortunately. Why am I even having this argument with Steven? It is not going to change anything. Ugh, I just want to forget about tonight. I am never going to another party lone again. Tonight scared the hell out of me. How could that jerk have slipped something in my drink, I had it by my side the entire time! If those guys hadn't come along and beat the crap out of that guy...I don't even want to think about what he would have done to me.** **All I want to do is put tonight behind me and go to sleep, I am so done fighting with Steven right now.**

 **Shaking his head in confusion, Hyde stares at my back toward him with a heavy sigh," What makes you think that I am any better then Kelso? Jackie do you know how many girls I have brought to the basement and never called again?"**

 **Curling up under the blankets, I hug my favorite stuffed unicorn to my chest," Steven, you and I both know things would have been different with me."**

 **" What makes you so certain?", inquires Hyde when curiosity finally gets the better of him. Is he serious right now? How many times have I come running to Steven bawling my eyes out over something Michael did? More then a few that much is for sure. There have been a couple times where I fell asleep crying in Steven's arms and spent the night. Not once did he ever even consider trying to make a move on me either. Steven could have just as easily took advantage of my vulnerability, not once has he ever done so though.** **He knows how much Michael has hurt me and would never want to cause me pain. Steven can act like he doesn't give a damn about me all he wants, but I know that he does. If he didn't then he would not be here with me right now. I don't know why it is so difficult for Steven to admit he cares for me, we both know that he does whether he voices it out loud or not.**

 **" Are you kidding me? Steven, if you wanted to sleep with me we both know you just as easily could have. How many times have I wound up staying the night in your bed exhaust** **ed** **from crying my eyes out over Michael? Not once did you ever consider attempting to make a move on me. It's like you have a soft spot for me. Steven, you act like you can't stand me but the minute you see I am hurting? You go out of your way to comfort me. ...You always have. That's how I knew you weren't at all like Michael. That is how I knew you cared for me.** **Steven, that'** **s** **how I knew that I should be with you and not Michael.", I confess in a quiet manner before taking a risk and glancing back at Hyde. He knows that I am right, yet won't admit it. Why does Steven refuse to acknowledge that he truly does give a damn about me. What is he so afraid of? He should know by now that I would never hurt him. What reason could Steven possibly have for not wanting to be with me? Why won't he just give me a chance? Steven can be so stubborn sometimes. It is his own damn fault that I fell for him. Steven is the one who** **showed** **me that he could have a softer side. It just so happens, I like when Steven goes out of his way to comfort me. I like how safe he makes me feel, why is that such a crime?**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

 **" I'm no good for you Jackie, that guy you want me to be? I'm not him, I never will be.",** **I relent with a tired breath. Jackie doesn't want to be with me. Sure she might think that she does but it is only a matter of time before she comes to her senses and realizes that she could do so much better then the likes of me. Much as Jackie wants me to be, I'm never going to be that guy she has pictured in her head. I have nothing to offer her. The sooner Jackie realizes this, the better off we will both be. Do I care about Jackie? Yeah, maybe it is true that I do. How could I not though? For the last two years, I have been the one person Jackie turns to when her world is falling apart. It is only nature that I grew to be a bit protective over Jackie. Seeing how many times Kelso has consistently hurt her, how could I not?**

 **" God, don't you get it Steven? You already are. You're the guy who comforted me in my parents ski cabin after I found out about Michael and** **Pam Macy. You're the guy who took me to prom when Michael took that very same whore. You're the guy who told that cop my bag of weed was yours so I wouldn't be arrested. You're the guy who knock out my date for being a pig and calling me a bitch. You're the guy who has always been there for me...whether you wanted to be or not. What other guy would do all of those things for me?", asks Jackie in a quiet voice. Fine, so maybe I might have a soft spot for Jackie. For the life of me, I can not figure out what Jackie could possibly see in me. Sure, everything she has said is true. What guy would want to see a girl cry though? Every time Jackie came to me upset, I would do just about anything to stop her tears. There were more then a few times I considered kicking the crap out of Kelso for bringing tears to Jackie's eyes.** **I'm not sure when I became an option for Jackie, she has made it obviously more then once that I am one though. Even if I wanted to be with Jackie, there is no way that I ever could be. She is completely off limits to me. Kelso is one of my oldest friends besides Eric, I could never snag Jackie from him.**

 **Lying on my side facing Jackie, I glance down at her," What makes you so sure that I wouldn't hurt you just like Kelso has?"**

 **Moving to settle in my arms, Jackie nudges her face against my chest while hugging my waist,"...** **I just am Steven."**

 **" I don't get what you could ever see in me Jackie.", I comment with an amused shake of my head. This girl will never cease to amaze me. Were Jackie and I to ever hook up? She is probably right, I would never want to do anything that would hurt her. I will never understand why Jackie likes me. Whatever her reasoning is, she seems sure of herself. Am I attracted to Jackie? Well, that is a stupid question. Obviously I am. What guy in his right mind wouldn't be? Do I want to be with her? I don't know. She is off limits to me. Were I to pursue Jackie, I would be breaking the code. Never go after your best friends girl. Hell, I tried my hand with Donna and look where that got me? My friendship with Eric was on the rocks for a while. Is this something I would really want to risk with Jackie?**

 **"** **I don't get why it is so hard to believe that I actually like you Steven.", counters Jackie without missing a beat. It's not obvious? I'm not the guy who gets the girl. If I were, fairly certain I would be with Donna right now.** **For whatever reason, Jackie sees something in me that she likes. I am running out of excuses not to just give in. It was so much easier pretending to hate Jackie when she actually gave me a reason to. This girl is slowly breaking down every wall that I have ever put up. I'm not sure if I can keep on dodging Jackie or if I even want to. If I didn't think Kelso would care...something tells me that I wouldn't be putting up such a fight about giving in right about now.**

 **" It's late Jackie, we should probably get some sleep.", I mutter in a gruff tone. Turning my gaze toward the c** **eiling, I tense when I feel hot tears fall onto my chest. Jackie is crying again. This time I am the reason she is hurting. I hate myself right now. What am I supposed to do though? Knowing better, I reluctantly place my arms around Jackie. This seems to comfort her a great deal and I feel Jackie hug me tightly. At this point I don't even know why I am bothering to put up a fight. There is a small part of me that wants to be with Jackie. At the same time, I am also weary of getting hurt. I am not a moron, I know all about Jackie's track record with taking Kelso back. So I really want to risk putting myself out there once more only to wind up hurt and alone in the end? Much as I want to believe Jackie meant it when she said the last thing she wanted was to take back Kelso,** **I know how persuasive that idiot can be.**

 **" Good night Steven.", whispers Jackie while leaning up to place a gentle kiss on my cheek. It is right about now that I find myself wishing Jackie's lips would once again find mine. The last kiss we shared...that was hands down the best kiss I have ever had. Dammit! I can feel myself slowly starting to cave. There is a part of me that wants to be with Jackie every bit as much as she wants to be with me.** **At the same time I do not want to end up hurt. If I knew Jackie would leave me for Kelso, I probably wouldn't be so hesitant. Really wish that I knew what to do right now. I am at a loss, either I want to be with Jackie or I don't. Truth is, I know exactly what I want but am way too terrified to ever admit it. …**


	5. Hyde's slip-up

**Description: My original version of J** **ackie and Hyde got together, set in season three.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the show or characters.**

 **Author's Note: You review, I will update.**

 **Chapter #** **5**

 **(next morning; Jackie's pov)**

 **Glancing up at Hyde, I trace my finger tips over his bare chest. I hardly slept at all last night, it was near impossible with Steven's arms wrapped snug around my waist. He can say that he doesn't want to be with me all that he wants, but his actions tell me otherwise.** **Even now Steven is holding me close against him. Letting out a tired breath, I place gentle kisses alone Steven's collar bone. This must have woken him as I once again feel Steven's arms tighten around my waist. Taking a risk, I peek up at Steven with a sleepy smile,"...Morning Steven."**

 **" Morning Jackie.", grumbles Hyde in a gruff manner. Startled when he places a kiss against my forehead, I peek up at Steven. There is an unrecognizable look in his eyes. Steven looks just about as tired as I feel. Guess I am not the only one who found themselves unable to sleep last night.** **Climbing into Steven's arms, I settle back against him. I smile when he hesitantly wraps his arms around me. This just feels so right. I all but fit against Steven like a missing puzzle piece. I just wish that I knew how Steven felt about me. Does he like me or is he only being a good friend?** **If I thought for a second that he would let me, I would kiss Steven.**

 **" I'm really glad that you're here Steven, after last night the last thing I wanted was to be alone.", I confess in a quiet manner. This causes Steven's arms to tighten around my waist. Lying back in his arms, I close my eyes with a tired sigh. I'm not sure what any of this means, but it is nice to know Steven cares about me. He might never admit it, but over the last two years he has developed a real soft spot when it comes to me. I used to have to seek Steven out whenever Michael hurt me. Lately he has come to me. There have been a few times I noticed Steven would set traps trying to get Michael caught in a lie.** **I just wish that he knew how much I care for him. All I want is to be Steven's girl, he refuses to admit that he has feelings for me though.**

 **" About that, I don't like the idea of you going to parties by yourself Jacks. Especially not after last night.", points out Hyde with a shake of his head. Aw, Steven does care about me! Believe me after list night, I am never going out anywhere alone again. Had those guys not come along...I don't even want to finish that thought it is so horrible. Had Steven been there, I know that he never would have left my side even for a second. He would never admit it, but Steven has become very protective of me. It is nice to know that he cares, Steven might act as though he doesn't but he is not fooling me for a second.**

 **Placing an innocent** **kiss on Steven's cheek, I glance down at my hands before biting on my bottom lip shyly," I don't plan to ever again. You know, I really am glad that you're here Steven. Last night scared the crap out of me."**

 **Touching a careful hand to my face, Hyde captures my lips with his," I'm not going anywhere Jackie."**

 **" Steven...wow.", is about the only word I manage to get out. A surprised gasp escapes me followed soon after by a shy smile. I was not expecting Steven to kiss me. Oh my God, his lips sent shivers down my spine. My arms are covered in goose bumps. Steven kissed me. What does this mean? Is he into me? Come Steven like me as much as I do him? If Steven weren't the slightest bit interested in me there is no way he hell that he would have kissed me. What I wouldn't give to know what were going through his mind right about now.** **All I want more then anything is to be Steven's girl.**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

 **"** **I'm not sure why I did that.", I admit with a tired sigh. Man, what has gotten into me? Jackie is supposed to be off limits to me yet all I can think about is kissing her senseless. If Kelso knew I were having these thoughts about Jackie, he would have a shit fit. Do I like Jackie? I don't know, I think that I might. Truth is I have never felt this way about a girl before. I don't know how she did it but Jackie has managed to get under my skin. When she told me what happened last night, all I wanted to do was find this prick and knock his lights out. What guy would try taking advantage of Jackie? All I want to do is keep her safe. Jackie makes me want to take care of her. Usually when I am in bed with a girl, the last thing we are doing is sleeping. Yet here I am with Jackie and sex is the last thing on my mind. What is it about her? Why is she different from any other girl I have been in bed with?** **Out of all the times Jackie has somehow wound up in my bed, not once had it ever crossed my mind to make a move on her.**

 **" It's alright Steven, I don't mind honest.", confides Jackie with a shy smile taking over her features. Shifting in my arms, Jackie's lips find mine once more. Caught off guard at first, I kiss her back just as eagerly. At this point every previous objection I had about pursuing Jackie is out the window. My hands wander from Jackie's arms to her waist and eventually toward her thighs. Noticing the sudden look of panic in her eyes, I let my hands fall to my sides. The last thing I want to do is make Jackie feel uncomfortable. Nudging my cheek against Jackie's, I place a kiss on the tip of her nose.**

 **" ...** **Sorry Jacks, the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable.", I acknowledge while giving her one last gentle kiss. I'm not sure what the hell I am doing. Jackie has me all out of sorts right now. I can hardly think straight. Could I actually want to be with Jackie? What is it about her that has me all but climbing the walls? This girl is supposed to be off limits to me. Kelso is one of my oldest friends. How can I go behind his back like this? If he knew how I felt about Jackie, I'm not sure he would be too happy. This girl has me nearly wrapped around her finger. Do I want to be with Jackie? I used to think the answer to that question was no but now I am not so sure anymore. Were I to make a move on Jackie, where would that leave my friendship with Kelso. While I know it would definitely be on the rocks,** **would it be unrepairable? If I were to act on whatever feelings I may or may not have on Jackie, being upfront with Kelso would be the best way to go about it.**

 **" Steven, I just want to be your girl.", remarks Jackie with a sad smile. Wrapping her in my arms, I hold Jackie close. I could think of a thousand reasons why the two of us would never work. None of them matter though. If I only knew Jackie wouldn't leave me for Kelso, I wouldn't be so hesitant in asking her out. There is not a doubt in my mind that I want to be with Jackie. She is different from any other girl I have met. Somewhere in the course of our friendship, I went from despising Jackie to caring a great deal for her. I don't know how or even when it happened. The only thing I know is that lately I have found myself wondering what it would be like if Jackie were my girl.**

 **Letting out a hesitant breath, I sit up with Jackie in my arms," Jackie, how do I know you won't just leave me for Kelso the minute he flips his hair your way?"**

 **Touching a hand to my chest, Jackie tilts her head up until her lips meet mine," Steven, I'm in love with you."**

 **"...You really are, aren't you?",** **I ask in disbelief not knowing how to react to Jackie's confession.** **No girl has ever said that to me before. Never thought that Jackie would be the first one. While I don't know exactly how I feel about Jackie, I do know that I'm attracted to her. I'm also a bit protective of her too, Jackie just makes me want to take care of her. This is all new territory for me, I have never had a girlfriend before. A few years back I did have a thing for Donna, but the feeling wasn't mutual and she wound up with Eric. Do I really want to be with Jackie? Much as I would like to say no, I think that I just might. What am I supposed to do about Kelso though? I can't just go behind his back and date Jackie.**

 **" How could I not be Steven? You treat me better then Michael ever could have and we're not even dating.", reasons Jackie as if it were obvious. How exactly do I treat her better then Kelso? I constantly call her names and burn her. Then again whenever Jackie is upset I have as of recently been known to go out of my way to comfort her. I just don't like seeing her cry is all. It only makes me want to kick Kelso's ass for hurting Jackie in the first place.** **There have been a few times where I have intentionally tried to get Kelso caught in a lie. I would never snitch on him, but I would do whatever I could to make the idiot slip up on his own.**

 **" Jackie, if you're going to be my girl there are a few rules. First, no trying to boss me around. Second, no expecting me to buy you things. Lastly, no pouting when you don't get your way.", I list in a stern tone that says don't question me. Judging by the look on Jackie's face, I am going to assume that she didn't hear a word I just said. She has this excited smirk plastered on her face and is hugging my chest happily. What did I just get myself into with Jackie? This girl has me saying all sorts of crazy things. I am not about to let her boss me around the way she did Kelso. This said, I guess calling Jackie mine doesn't sound so bad. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like her in the least.**

 **" Steven, you just called me your girl!", exclaims Jackie with an excited squeal while clapping her hands. What have I just done? Before I know what is happening, Jackie is smothering me with kisses. With a slight shake of my head, I only smile and peck her forehead lightly.** **I guess having Jackie as my girl won't be so bad. She has become more tolerable since she left Kelso. Plus, I kind of enjoy waking up beside Jackie. This girl sure has gotten under my skin. Really hope I won't come to regret this decision. If Jackie says I am the only one she wants to be with, then I have no reason not to believe her. The only thing left to do now is talk with Kelso. …**


	6. Hyde's apology Kelso's cheap shot

_**Description: My original version of Jackie and Hyde got together, set in season three.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the show or characters.**_

 _ **Author's Note: You review, I will update.**_

 _ **Chapter #6**_

 _ **(Joey's pov)**_

 **"** **You didn't hear a word that I just said did you Jacks?", asks Hyde with a growing frown. Grasping hold of his hand gently, I give a light squeeze. Steven just told me that he wanted to be with me. Nothing else matters to me right now. He has made me so happy. I have been after Steven for months now. For a while he figured that I was only into him because I had wanted to make Michael jealous, that is far from the truth though. Fact is I really like Steven a lot. I must if I just told him that I was in love with him. It is the truth too. How could I not be? Without trying Steven showed me how I should be treated.**

 **"** **To be honest, I stopped listening after you called me yours Steven.", I admit with a chuckle and peck of his lips. Steven's arms tighten around my waist and he nudges his face into the crook of my neck, nipping at the skin on my collar bone. Squirming around when he does, I swat at Steven's arm playfully. This is great, Steven and I are a couple. I never thought that we would be. Steven sure is full of surprises. I'm glad that he wants to be with me, I was beginning to wonder if I should just give Michael another chance. That is the last thing that I wanted to do though. He has broke my heart way too many times for me to ever want to be with him again.**

 **"** **You're going to be the undoing of me, I just know it Jackie.", teases Hyde with an amused shake of his head. Curling up in Steven's arms, I sneak a hand under his shirt. Tracing circles on his chest, I let out a content breath. Steven can say whatever he wants, but there is no denying the chemistry between the two of us. I noticed it about a year or so ago when Steven consoled me at my parents cabin. I had been upset that Michael had kissed Pam Macy behind the bleachers. The whole weekend I had been a mess and for whatever reason Steven was left to comfort me. He was so sweet toward me, for a brief moment even back then I had wondered if maybe Steven were the guy I should have been with and not Michael.**

 **"** **Mmm, Steven...what about Michael?", I manage to get out between kisses. This brings Steven's lips to a halt. This must have been something he had been thinking about too as I noticed Steven shift in his seat. There is a brief look of guilt in his eyes. Steven has nothing to feel bad about, we're not doing anything wrong. Sure we might be together now but that doesn't mean we had intended to sneak about behind Michael's back. We're going to tell him about the two of us, it is just a matter of how and when. This has to be handled delicately. The last thing I want is for Michael to never speak to me again or resent Steven. It is not my fault I fell for Steven, maybe if Michael had treated me like a boyfriend is supposed to we would still be together.**

 **Standing in the doorway to my bedroom, Kelso drops the rose he had been holding," Jackie...what the hell?"**

 **Jumping at the sound of Michael's voice, I** **glance back at him in a loss for words,"...Michael."**

 **"** **You're unbelievable you know that Hyde? And Jackie, you...you're...whatever. Just forget it.", exclaims Kelso with a frustrated sigh before taking off. Wanting nothing more then to go after Michael, I refrain myself from doing so. Instead I turn my attention to Steven. I know for fact that were I to go after Michael, he would take it the wrong way and think it meant I still wanted to be with him. I have no idea what I am supposed to do right now. Someone should go after Michael though. If it is not going to be me then it should be Steven, that is one of his oldest friends. If anything Steven should get the chance to explain himself and what Michael just saw. I just hope Michael doesn't hate me.**

 **"** **Steven...", I plead in a small voice. With a reluctant nod of his head, Steven stands from his spot on my bed and steps into his shoes. Thankful, I lean up to kiss him sweetly. This should have been something the both of us did together but it is a bit too late for that now. It is best that Steven goes after Michael alone. He is not going to want to hear what either of us have to say but at least Steven will be able to make him listen. I just hope Michael won't hold it against me that I chose to be with Steven when not two days ago I had asked him to give me time to think about us. Really I had only said this to shut Michael up, the last thing I ever wanted to do was take Michael back.**

 **"** **I'll go talk with him Jackie.", mutters** **Hyde before pulling on his socks and shoes. If I didn't think Steven would take it the wrong way, I would have gone after Michael. He deserves an explanation from me. I am seeing Michael's oldest friend and not just a few days ago I told him that I would think about the two of us. When I told Michael this, I never thought Steven was a real option. Did I want to take Michael back? Honestly, no I didn't. What choice would I have had though if Steven didn't want to be with me? Now that Steven and I might actually happen, Michael deserves to know that I want to be with him. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt Michael though, I can't help feeling guilty though I know I shouldn't. …**

 **(Kelso's pov)**

 **"** **Kelso, man wait up.", I hear Hyde call after me. I don't even bother turning around when I hear him jog up behind me. How could Hyde go behind my back like this? We are supposed to be best friends and here he is nailing Jackie? I can't believe him! Guess our friendship wasn't nearly important as getting laid. Jackie and I were supposed to get back together. I don't see that happening anytime soon after this. All I want to do right now is pound Hyde's face in. How could he do this to me?**

 **"** **Go to hell Hyde, I can't believe you slept with Jackie! How long have you been screwing her behind my back?", I accuse with a bitter tone before turning to glare at Hyde. Is he the reason Jackie was so hesitant to take me back? Have the two of them been fooling around behind my back this entire time? What the hell could Jackie possibly see in Hyde anyway? I am like ten times better looking then him. I might have messed around on Jackie more times then I could count, but not once was it ever with one of her best friends. Then again, Jackie's best friend is Donna so it's not like I could even if I wanted to.**

 **"** **First of all, I am not screwing Jackie. We have never slept together. Secondly, she has been after me for a while. Truth be told I am running out of reasons not to be with Jackie. Thirdly, why do you even care man? All you ever did was cheat on Jackie.", argues Hyde much to my displeasure. Oh sure, throw that in my face! Yeah, fine so I** **cheated on Jackie a bunch of times. People can change though. Who is to say if Jackie and I got back together that things couldn't be different this time around? I really want to be with Jackie, I care about her. If I thought she would want to work things out and give me another chance, I would be at her house doing whatever it took to make Jackie happy. Seeing as how she was curled up with Hyde just before, something tells me Jackie doesn't want to patch things up with me.**

 **"** **Whatever Hyde, you're supposed to be my best friend!", I exclaim in agitation. How can Hyde not see that he is wrong! Jackie is my girl and he stole her from me. Last I checked, he couldn't stand Jackie and now he is sneaking around with her? How the hell did this even happen? Has this been going on long? How could Hyde think that going behind my back with Jackie was ok? He had to have known that it would upset me. Does he even care though? Probably not!**

 **Taking off his sunglasses, Hyde arches an eye brow in my direction," Kelso, I still am your best friend man. Look, I never meant for this to happen...I'm sorry."**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

 **Bawling up a fist at his side, Kelso slugs me square in the jaw," No, we're not. Best friends don't go after each others girls. You can go to hell Hyde."**

 **"** **Kelso, what the hell man?!", I snap in anger. A fist curls up at my side, remembering Jackie though I refrain myself. Guess I had that one coming. If I didn't think it would hurt my chances with Jackie, I would kick the crap out of Kelso. Fine, so maybe I am with Jackie. How is it my fault that Kelso was dumb enough to ever let her slip through his fingers in the first place? Jackie has only given him more then enough chances and every time the idiot has hurt her. Technically, I did not go after Jackie. She has been after me for months, I just ran out of reasons to dodge her.**

 **"** **Do something about it Hyde.", challenges Kelso while folding his arms across his chest. He is seriously testing his luck right about now. If Kelso isn't careful, I will not hesitate to put him in his place. Jackie can hate me all she wants, I won't give a damn. Should I have kissed Jackie back last night? Probably not, I should have come right to Kelso. How is it my fault that she has the ability to make me loose my damn train of thought. Kelso is just going to have to get over this, if I want to be with Jackie then I am going to be. He is being a real baby. I came out to apologize to Kelso and set things straight, not fight with him.**

 **"** **No, you know what man? You had your shot with Jackie, all I want is mine.", I mutter with a shake of my head. Picking a fist fight with Kelso is not going to help me keep Jackie. If anything that is how I will loose her to him. Kelso can be mad all he wants, that is not my problem. He will get over this eventually. The last thing he wants is to loose a best friend and Jackie. This might not have been the way I wanted Kelso to find out about Jackie and I but it is. Sure Kelso might hate me right about now but maybe one day he will realize neither Jackie or I ever set out to hurt him. These things just happen sometimes.**

 **"** **...Whatever.", exclaims Kelso with a frustrated sigh before taking off. Watching him leave, I shake my head in aggravation. Something tells me that I am going to catch hell for this. When Donna and Eric find out, they are going to lecture and scold me for sure. Here is the thing though, this is none of their business. If Jackie and I want to see what could happen between the two of us we are going to whether Kelso or else anyone else likes it or not. Sure I might catch some heat from the both of them but at the end of the day, what Jackie and I do is not up to them. I am not worried about Fez, he will be upset but only because he'll think I took his chance with Jackie. A bag of tootsie rolls will cheer him up. ...**


	7. The whole gang knows Fez storms off

**_Description: My original version of Jackie and Hyde got together, set in season three._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own the story not the show or characters._**

 ** _Author's Note: You review, I will update._**

 ** _Chapter #7_**

 ** _(Hyde's pov)_**

 **"** **How did thing's go with Michael?", questions Jackie when I walk back into her room. That is one question I would rather not answer right now. Kelso overreacted obviously. Fine, so Jackie and I should have been up front with him before starting anything. This is no reason for Kelso to completely loose it the way that he did though. It is not as though Jackie and I slept together. Maybe if we had done that behind Kelso's back, I could have seen a reason for him to feel betrayed and outraged. That is not what happened at all though. Sleeping with Jackie has yet to even cross my mind. It is not like that with her, she is not some nameless girl I will never see again. I actually care about Jackie.**

 **"** **About as well as I expected them to go.", I acknowledge while taking my sunglasses off and setting them aside. Kelso took a cheap shot at me. Much as I wanted to hit him back, it wouldn't have done me any good. He really got me good too, Kelso busted my lip open. I don't know what the point was, it doesn't change anything and I doubt it made him feel any better. All Kelso managed to do was piss me off. Had I thought Jackie wouldn't have hated me, I would not have hesitated on slugging Kelso right back. Not that it would have made a difference though, nothing would have changed.**

 **"** **Oooh, Steven! ...Did you fight Michael?!", yells Jackie before slapping my arm in frustration. Ah, damn! What the hell was that for? Jackie should know I wouldn't do something stupid to risk loosing her. Wrapping a few pieces of ice in a cloth, I dampen it and then hold the makeshift icepack to my jaw. Thanks to Kelso I am going to have a bruise for the next few days. He is so lucky I decided not to kick the crap out of him. We both know that I just as easily could have. It wouldn't have helped matters in the least though. Really wish Jackie and I could have just told Kelso about us together instead of him finding out the way he did.**

 **"** **No, relax. He took a cheap shot is all. I'm fine by the way Jacks.", I add with a hint of sarcasm and irritation evident in my voice. Without a second thought, Jackie touches a careful hand to my face. I wince as her finger tips graze over my busted lip. Walking to the bathroom, Jackie comes back with a damp wash cloth and cleans me up. I can't help smiling at how cautious and gentle she is being. How did I ever catch a girl like Jackie's eye? We're nothing alike, she is a cheerleader and I am a stoner. In what universe do we end up together? Still, Jackie sees something in me that she likes and I am not about to question what that could be.**

 **Placing a soft kiss on my cheek, Jackie sits beside me on her bed," Steven, I'm sorry. This is my fault."**

 **Bringing Jackie into my arms, I hug her close against me," No it's not Jacks, Kelso is an idiot. He is mad now, but he will get over this eventually."**

 **"** **You really think so Steven?", questions Jackie while taking my hand in hers. Of course I do, Kelso is not a complete moron. He might be upset but he is not about to toss away two friendships over his wounded ego. I feel bad but I don't regret wanting to be with Jackie. She has been after me for a while and I am tired of dodging her. I have always found Jackie attractive. The only thing that ever stopped me from making a move on her was the fact that she was always Kelso's girl. Jackie is not his anymore and hasn't been for a while. Why shouldn't I see where things could go between Jackie and I?**

 **"** **He'll come around, and if he doesn't? Donna will knock sense into Kelso, she always does.", I reassure before placing a light kiss on Jackie's lips. Stopping me from pulling away, Jackie wraps her arms around my neck. Damn she is killing me right now. How can one girls lips be so addictive? I can't get enough of Jackie and it is driving me crazy. This is something I could get used to. Guess this is what it is like to have a girlfriend. The thought** **of Jackie and I together is going to take some getting used to, but I am definitely warming up to the idea of calling her mine. I should take Jackie out on a real date sometime, I'll bet it would shock her. Maybe I could even save up and take her someplace nice.**

 **"** **Guess you're right, how do we tell the rest of the gang about us now though Steven?", ponders Jackie with a raised eyebrow. She wants to tell the gang about us? Something tells me Kelso probably stormed over there and beat us to the punch by now. They are going to flip when they** **find out he's not joking. Eric will probably want to know why I am dating the devil, Fez will be upset until I buy him a bag of candy and Donna will more then likely threaten to kick my ass if I do anything to make Jackie cry. That is the last thing I would ever want to do either. Too many times I have had to hold Jackie while she bawled her eyes out over that moron Kelso. I am not going to be just another guy who brings tears to her eyes.**

 **"** **I wouldn't worry about that, knowing Kelso he probably already has Jacks. Come on, lets** **grab a bite and head over to the basement.", I offer before standing and taking Jackie's hand in mine. Waiting for her to dress, I place a hand on Jackie's waist as I guide her downstairs and open the passenger door to the El Camino. Closing the door once she climbs in, I hop in the drivers side and take off toward the Hub. Jackie seems a little concerned but she should know she has nothing to worry about. Who cares if the gang doesn't like the idea of us together? It is none of their business what goes on between Jackie and I. We can make our own decisions and it just so happens we're deciding to be together. …**

 **(The basement; Eric's pov)**

 **Glancing up when the basement door opens, my jaw drops when Hyde walks in with Jackie on his arm," Oh my God, you really are dating the devil Hyde!"**

 **Taking a seat in his usual chair, Hyde waits for Jackie to sit beside him," Man, Jackie is not the devil. Told you Kelso would save us the trouble, Jacks."**

 **"** **Kelso came here beyond ticked off earlier. How did this even happen?", questions Donna before leaning forward in her seat. This is exactly what I would like to know. Sure Jackie has been chasing after Hyde for a** **month now, but he always made it crystal clear he had no interest in her what so ever. What the hell could have possibly changed his mind? Why would Hyde want to risk his friendship with Kelso to be with Jackie? I have always had it on fairly good authority that he never had an interest in having a girlfriend. What could have changed his mind and why did he have to pick Jackie? He knew it would piss Kelso off seeing the two of them together. Does Hyde really think he is going to stand aside and let him move in on Jackie?**

 **"** **Seriously Hyde, _how_ did _this_ happen?", I second while gesturing between both him and Jackie. Never thought I would ever see Hyde settle with one girl, let alone that girl being Jackie. It is not that I have anything against Jackie, her and I have actually become friends since she kicked the crap out of my whore sister Laurie. I just never imagined those two actually getting together. Hyde always acted like he couldn't stand Jackie, could it have really just been a front because he figured she was Kelso's girl? Now that I think about it, Jackie did always run to Hyde whenever Kelso screwed up. Maybe it was only a matter of time before those two collided.**

 **"** **Come on, Forman. Jackie is not so bad, if anything she has become less annoying since she finally ditched Kelso.", points out Hyde in Jackie's defense. I shake my head as she coos and places kisses on his lips. Oh gross! That is going to take some getting used to. Hyde is right though, Jackie sure has become less bitchy and bossy since her and Kelso broke up. Guess having her around lately hasn't been so bad, every once in a while Jackie will totally burn Kelso for trying to get her back. That was always fun to watch. Guess Hyde dating Jackie isn't the worst thing that could ever happen. Kelso might be hurt now but he will cool down eventually and with hopes things will return to normal.**

 **"** **That's true, she has Eric. Whatever long as the two of you are happy, we're happy for you.", remarks Donna while grabbing a pop sickle and tossing one to Hyde and Jackie. Yeah, I might not understand why they are together but if they're both happy then who am I to tell them they shouldn't be? For once Hyde actually does look happy, if Jackie makes him that way then that's all that matters. Kelso is going to try just about anything he can think of to break the two of them up. Hyde won't have any problems putting him in his place though that much is for sure.**

 **"** **Speak for yourself, Hyde you stole my girl you son of a bitch!", complains Fez before storming out of the basement. The four of us laugh. Poor Fez, now he has no chance with Jackie. Not that he ever did to begin with. He will be fine, a bag of candy and Fez will be back to normal. Kelso is a whole other story though. I hope that idiot won't come here trying to pick a fight with Hyde, we all know how that ends up. Kelso usually sports an eye patch shortly after. Judging by Hyde's busted lip, I am going to take a wild guess and say Kelso snuck a cheap shot in already. At least Hyde knew better then to hit him back. Next time Kelso may not be so lucky.**


	8. Red nearly sees Red

_**Description: My original version of Jackie and Hyde got together, set in season three.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the story not the show or characters.**_

 _ **Author's Note: You review, I will update.**_

 _ **Chapter #8**_

 _ **(A few months later; Jackie's pov)**_

 **"** **Steven are you sure it's a good idea for me to stay the night in the basement with you?", I ask when Hyde leads me into the basement. It is shortly before midnight, the Forman's and Eric are all asleep. I am not sure sneaking into the basement to spend the night with Steven is such a great idea. What if the Forman's catch us? That is the last thing I would want. Steven would have his ass handed to him on a plate by Red. I don't see what the big deal is, why can't I stay at my own house? So what if no one else is home? I have been sleeping in that empty house for months now and it doesn't bother me one bit. Steven doesn't like it though so here I am.**

 **"** **Relax Jacks, you can spend the night and we'll sneak you right back out in the morning.", assures Hyde while guiding me into his room. Letting out a defeated sigh, I sit on the edge of Steven's cot. He could have at least let me grab a pair of pajamas and a change of cloths. What am I supposed to wear to bed let alone change into in the morning? I know that Steven means well, but couldn't he have just spent the night at my house with me? It is not as though he hasn't done exactly that a few dozen times already. Steven's cot is so small, will it even fit the two of us on it? His room wreaks of pot and incense, no real shocker there. How are we even supposed to sleep on Steven's tiny cot?**

 **"** **But Steven, you could have at least let me grab some pajamas and a change of cloths. What am I going to wear to bed? More importantly how are we supposed to sleep on your tiny cot?", I complain while kicking out of my shoes. This is the worst idea Steven has ever had. How does he know that the Forman's won't catch him down here with me? If they do Steven is dead meat. While I doubt the Forman's would kick Steven out, I know Red will more then likely tare him a new one. We should have just spent the night at my house. If I wake up with a kink in my neck? I am so kicking Steven in the shin! Ugh, whatever. I am tired, at this point I don't care if I sleep in the El Camino. I just want to go to close my eyes already.**

 **"** **Here Jacks, you can wear this to bed.", offers Hyde before tossing an old Zeppelin shirt and pair of boxers at me. Raising a defiant eyebrow, I eventually let out a sigh and comb out my hair. Waiting for Steven to turn away, I reluctantly change out of my cloths into the pajamas he gave me. Residing in my seat on Steven's cot once more, I glance around his tiny room. Tossing his shirt aside, Steven steps out of his jeans before sitting right beside me. Without so much as a second thought, I climb into Steven's lap and he lies back with me nuzzled up in his arms. Maybe this isn't so bad, I could fall asleep like this I guess. It amazes me just how much I actually fit against Steven like a puzzle.**

 **Lying my head on Hyde's chest, I close my eyes in content," Guess this isn't so bad Steven."**

 **Placing a soft kiss on my forehead, Hyde holds me close," Get some sleep Jackie, it will be alright. I promise."**

 **…**

 **(Next morning; Red's pov)**

 **"** **Steven, honey would you like some…oh my God!", I hear Kitty exclaim from downstairs. Standing from my seat at the kitchen table, I make my way down to see what's the matter. For heavens sake, what has this moron done this time? Making my way into Steven's room, my eyes immediately land on him and the loud one curled up in bed together. Jackie's eyes widen in terror at the sight of the two of us. Oh, what the hell! Steven spent the night with Jackie under my roof?! What the hell was that dumb ass thinking? My foot is shaking it wants to kick his ass so bad right now! He has a lot of explaining to do. Steven knows the rules by now, no girls are allowed to spend the night!**

 **"** **Steven, you slept with the loud one in my house?! What the hell were you thinking?!", I yell in frustration while folding my arms across my chest. The two of them leap out of bed and trip over themselves. Well, they're both clothed at least. This is a good sign. Still, what the hell was Steven thinking bringing Jackie down here to spend the night? He had better have a damn good reason or I am going to put my foot so far up his ass that he'll be picking my toe nails from his teeth! Steven should know better then to have a girl stay the night in his room. I would expect this from Eric, but not from Steven. He had better start talking and fast.**

 **"** **Red, we didn't do anything I swear. Jackie just has no one at her house and I don't like her sleeping there alone is all.", promises Steven before placing a gentle hand on Jackie's waist. If he says that the two of them didn't do anything besides sleep, I have no reason not to believe him. Still Steven should know better then to sneak Jackie down here without our permission. If she needed a place to stay that badly, all Steven had to do was ask. Jackie could have slept in Laurie's room. Guess that I can't be too mad at him. All Steven was trying to do was make sure Jackie was safe. Which reminds me, where the hell are her parents? Well, fine. I know Jackie's father is locked up, but what about her damn mother?**

 **"** **Steven, that's personal!", snaps Jackie before swatting at Steven's chest. While she might be right, Jackie is only sixteen. She should not be staying by herself in an empty house. If Jackie really needs to, I guess she could stay with us. I don't have a problem with it if Kitty doesn't. In the mean time while she is, we'll try to help Jackie track down her mother. What sort of parent just takes off and leaves their child to fend for themselves? First Steven's and now Jackie's? In his own misguided way, Steven was only trying to do the right thing and keep Jackie safe. I can't really fault him for that.**

 **Taking hold of Jackie's arm gently, Kitty leads her upstairs," Oh, you poor thing. Jackie, sweetie you can stay with us. I'll go fix up Laurie's room for you."**

 **Making the two of them a plate of breakfast, I pour myself some coffee," Steven, if you ever sneak a girl into the basement again so help me I will kick your ass. Jackie, after Breakfast Mrs. Forman and I will take you to grab a few of your things alright sweetheart?"**

 **"** **Thanks Mr. Forman. But, please don't be mad at Steven. He was only trying to look after me, all we did was sleep really.", promises Jackie while taking a few bites from her omelet. I believe Jackie, she has no reason to lie to me. Aside from that, she is a nice girl. Hell, aside from Donna, Jackie is the only one of Eric's friends I actually like. The rest are all a bunch of dumb asses. Kitty and I will try to help Jackie find her mother. Though, I have a bad feeling that she probably took off the same way Steven's did. Wonder how long that poor girl has been living alone and why Steven never brought it to our attention earlier.**

 **...**

 **(Red's thoughts)**

 **Kitty and I woke up to Steven asleep with the loud in his room. I wanted to kick his ass. Turns out he was only trying to do the right thing though. Seems that Jackie's mother has all but abandoned her. Kitty and I both agreed that Jackie will stay with us. I don't mind too much, that girl is a good kid. I only wish Steven would have said something sooner.**

 **(Kitty's thoughts)**

 **Steven had his little girlfriend stay the night. When Red and I found out we were both furious. Steven promised Jackie only slept over because no one's home at her house. Poor thing has no idea where her mother took off to. They both assured us that nothing else happened and they'd only slept. Red and I both believe them, Steven is a good kid and Jackie is such a sweet girl. Since her mother is nowhere to be found, Red and I are having Jackie stay with us. An empty house is no place for a sixteen year old girl. What kind of parent abandons their child? Honestly.**

 **(Hyde's thoughts)**

 **So the Forman's found out Jackie stayed the night. For a while, I thought Red was going to kick my ass. I just explained to him that I was not about to let Jackie spend another night alone. Who knows where her mom is? I don't like the thought of her sleeping alone in that giant house. Sure ,I should have gone to the Forman's first. Hell, I even wanted to. Jackie refused to let me tell anyone. Whatever. Red and Kitty are letting her stay in Laurie's room. At least I won't have to worry about Jackie being alone in that damn house anymore.**

 **(Jackie's thoughts)**

 **Just as I was afraid would happen? The Forman's caught me staying the night in Steven's room. I told him sneaking me in the basement was a bad idea, he never listens to me. Red was beyond furious until both Steven and I promised them nothing happened last night. Steven and his big mouth spilled about how I basically live alone. Now? I am going to be staying with the Forman's in Laurie's old room. Ugh, thank God she is off whoring around in Madison. Guess it won't be so bad, Mrs. Forman is letting me help her make cookies and brownies. So far? I have only burnt one batch of each.**

 **…**


	9. Kelso's realization, Hyde's soft side

**_Description: My original version of Jackie and Hyde got together, set in season three._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own the story not the show or characters._**

 ** _Author's Note: You review, I will update._**

 ** _Chapter #9_**

 ** _(Kelso's pov)_**

 **"** **So Hyde, heard Jackie was caught spending the night. What's that about?", questions Eric with an arched eyebrow. Jackie stayed over? What the hell, were they doing it? I hate Hyde so much right now. I am supposed to be the one sleeping with Jackie, not him. Nothing I do to try and break the two of them up seems to work though. I am beginning to think maybe it is really over for Jackie and I. If she wants to be with Hyde there is nothing I can do to stop her. If I hadn't fooled around on Jackie all the time, maybe we never would have broken up in the first place. Had I known she would wind up with Hyde...well, I would have been a hell of a lot more sneakier about fooling around. I just don't get what Jackie could possibly see in Hyde that she likes.**

 **"** **What an interesting question, Eric. What is that about Hyde?", I second while folding my arms across my chest. I'm not an idiot, those two have been together for two and a half months now. I know that they have been doing it, but at least before they had they common courtesy to be sneaky about it and not get caught. The last thing I want to know about is Hyde's sex life with Jackie. He is not the one that's supposed to be sleeping with her, I am. All I want is for things to go back to normal finally. At first I thought Jackie was only with Hyde to make me jealous, but the other day I over heard her tell Hyde that she loved him. That hurt like hell to hear Jackie tell another guy that.**

 **"** **Get bent, nothing happened last night. All Jackie and I did was sleep, it's all we have ever done.", remarks Hyde with an irritated roll of his eyes. Whoa, you mean to tell me those two have been together this long and haven't even done it yet? How is that even possible? Hyde has never gone that long without getting some. Why would he wait for Jackie when he could just as easily get some on the side without her even knowing. Wonder why those two haven't slept together yet. If they don't Hyde is bound to dump her for sure, there is no way those two will last if Jackie isn't having sex with him.**

 **"** **Wow, you and Jackie haven't slept together at all Hyde? You must really care about her. I have never known you to wait this long, good for you.", observes Donna while patting Hyde on the back. Good for him? If Donna is right this could be very bad for me. Hyde is making me look bad if he is willing to wait, I sure as hell wasn't. In my defense, I never expected to be caught messing around on Jackie. Hyde cares about Jackie now? When did this happen? Could he actually love Jackie back? What am I supposed to do if those two don't break up? Then I will have really lost Jackie. Man, this totally sucks. Why did Hyde have to pick Jackie to want a serious relationship with?**

 **Shifting around in his seat, Hyde takes a bite from his pop sickle," I don't see what the big deal is, I just don't want to push Jackie into something she's not ready for is all. Can you blame me? Kelso was always messing around behind Jackie's back and with what happened at that party? I just figured I would let Jackie make the first move."**

 **Letting out an indignant shriek, I throw my hands up in the air," Oh sure, throw that in my face! It is always words with you Hyde!"**

 **(Donna's pov)**

 **"** **Wait, what party? What are you talking about Hyde?", I question with a look of confusion taking over my features? Really have no idea what the hell Hyde is talking about right now. Something happened at a party? Was I there? I don't remember going to any parties recently. Wish Hyde would be a little more specific right about now. Glad to see he is not a jerk like Kelso at least and doesn't mind waiting for Jackie to be ready to take that next step. It is easy to tell that Hyde truly cares a lot for Jackie. I like how protective he has become of her, it is really sweet knowing he has a soft spot for Jackie.**

 **"** **The morning Kelso found out about Jackie and I, that previous night she had gone to some party alone. Apparently some guy was talking her up and slipped something in her drink. She was almost taken advantage of. Thankfully a few guys heard her scream and kicked the crap out of the guy. If Jackie never told you, she probably didn't want anyone to know. Do me a favor and keep your damn mouths shut.", orders Hyde with a tone that says he is serious. Jackie never said anything to me. Why would she not tell me something like this? Oh, I know. She probably figured that I would yell at her. Well, she wasn't wrong. What the hell was she thinking going to a party by herself? Is she asking to get taken advantage of? How the hell could she not know that sleaze slipped something in her drink? Unless he was slick and did it when Jackie wasn't looking. How could Hyde not expect me to say something? Jackie should know better then to go anywhere by herself.**

 **"** **Jackie still went to that party? I remember that night, I was supposed to go with her but went out with some cheerleader instead.", comments Kelso to Hyde's disliking. Oh, man he looks like he wants to kill Kelso right about now. He is such an idiot, it is no wonder Jackie doesn't want to be with him anymore. Here Kelso was trying to get Jackie back yet he ditches her to go out with some cheerleader? What a moron. At least Jackie is alright though, that is what matters. Hopefully she won't ever go anywhere by herself again. Considering Jackie is with Hyde now, I doubt he would let her anyway.**

 **"** **Kelso man, I should kick your ass. What is wrong with you? Not only did you lie to Jackie about needing to baby sit, you hooked up with a cheerleader? And you wonder why Jackie doesn't want to be with you anymore.", observes Hyde before leaning forward to frog Kelso on the shoulder. Laughing when he lets out a yelp in pain, I can't help shaking my head. Hyde is completely right though. If Kelso truly wanted to be with Jackie as much as he claimed, he would stop whoring around and commit to her. Guess she realized that was never going to happen and finally wised up. Jackie seems to be a lot happier with Hyde. Not once has she ever tried to boss him around or get her way. It is as though she is a whole new Jackie. For Hyde's part he seems to enjoy being with Jackie too. Once in a while he will slip up and do something nice for Jackie. Hyde definitely has a soft spot for her that much is for sure. I have never known him to commit to a girl let alone wait this long for sex, he really cares for Jackie.**

 **Rubbing at his sore shoulder, Kelso stands from his seat," Ah, damn Hyde! I don't know why it matters anyway, Jackie obviously doesn't want to be with me anyway if she's with you!"**

 **Rolling his eyes when Kelso storms out of the basement, Hyde sits back in his seat once more," Can you believe that moron? He should have known Jackie would still go to that party without him. Think he cares though?"**

 **…**

 **(Short while later; Eric's pov)**

 **"** **Hey Steven, I was thinking maybe we could go for a drive?", I hear Jackie call as she makes her way down stairs. She's dressed in a tank top and shorts with her hair straightened. Damn, Jackie looks hot right now! Oh, ew! Did I seriously just think that? What is wrong with me? Then again, there has never been any denying that Jackie is fine. If Donna ever heard me admit this though, pretty sure she would kick my ass. Judging by the smile on her face something tells me she might have been listening in on our conversation from the top steps. Jackie is sneaky like that, wonder how much she heard? Is that a plate of cookies and brownies in her hands? Oh man, I hope those are for all of us!**

 **"** **Uh, yeah sure. We could do that Jacks. What's with the plate of baked goods though?", asks Hyde while standing from his seat. Grabbing his jacket, he places it around Jackie's shoulders. Aww, look at Hyde being all romantic and gentleman like. This is a side of him that I have never seen before. What has Jackie done to Hyde? He opens doors for her, the other day he brought her home a lily, he takes her out for drives and even lets Jackie hold his hand. She has Hyde doing all kinds of sweet things without ever asking him to. He is making me look bad, Donna asked how come I never brought her home flowers the other day.**

 **"** **Mrs. Forman let me bake with her, I only burnt one batch of cookies. I wanted to bring these down for you guys. The heart shaped ones are for you Steven.", confides Jackie with a shy smirk before leaning up to peck his cheek. Ugh, could those too make me anymore nauseous? Hyde does romantic gestures for Jackie and she bakes for him? They're both making Donna and I look bad. It is nice seeing Hyde happy though, before Jackie he was always pissed off. I mean, he still is but not as much as he used to be. Never thought Jackie could ever bring out the good in someone. For her part, she has become a lot more fun to hangout with. Jackie isn't bossy anymore, guess she knows Hyde won't take her crap. I actually don't mind hanging out with her these days, it is hilarious watching her burn Kelso whenever he makes a snide remark about her and Hyde.**

 **"** **Oh, thanks Jackie. How...uncharacteristically nice of you.", I tease with a smile and playful nudge. Grabbing a cookie, I take a few bites. Mmm, sugar cookies. They taste good too, guess my mom is a good teacher. No way Jackie would have made these on her own and they would have come out edible. This is something that I could get used to. Jackie is going to be living here now, at first I was unsure how I felt about that idea. But now? I think this could be a good thing if she continues to bake with my mom. If anything we will never run out of treats. Could be a good thing having Jackie around, at least she is not living alone in that house anymore. …**


End file.
